Of Teachers and Thumbtacks
by pinoykengumi7
Summary: [Oneshot] In which Roy tries to gain the attention of his teacher, Riza Hawkeye. RoyAi


**Disclaimer:**I don't own Full Metal Alchemist or its characters.

**Title: **Of Teachers and Thumbtacks

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Roy Mustang x Riza Hawkeye

**Genre**: Humor/Romance

**Summary: **In which Roy tries to gain the attention of his teacher, Riza Hawkeye.

Enjoy reading. Don't mind if you review. Constructive criticism welcome. –pinoy.

-

-

Riza Hawkeye sighed. It was only her second week through her training and she was already getting tired. She gladly accepted the seat that was pulled out for her and sunk into it.

"Your class this morning was that bad?" Maria Ross, one of the teachers who had stayed at the school for 5 years handed her a cup of coffee.

"Yeah. But next period will probably be worse." She took a sip and started to relax as the warm broth slid down her throat.

"Oh?"

"Roy Mustang."

"Ah, the charmer?"

"More like the devil."

Maria laughed. "Don't worry about him. Detentions are what he needs. But he does well in the examinations, doesn't he?"

"Yes, but he disrupts the class."

The black-haired woman nodded in agreement. "Well, break's nearly over. I had better get to my classroom. Good luck with Mustang!"

Riza felt her eyebrow twitch. The way she said it made it sound like she was going to ask the student on a date or something.

-

Two senior boys walked down the corridors of their school to get to their next class.

"Ah, good ol' chemistry. This is where my day really begins." Roy Mustang paused to wave and flash a charming smile at a few girls who had congregated around the lockers. "Mathematics and Japanese History are just pushovers in comparison."

The bespectacled boy next to him laughed good-naturedly. "And you got in trouble in those classes too."

"Come on, Maes. The class needs a bit more excitement. Putting a whoopee cushion on Yamada-sensei's chair and watching him sit on it just enlightened everyone from three whole godforsaken minutes of his lecture on the Meiji Era."

"But I quite like learning about samurais—"

"The samurais belonged in the Era before that."

"Oh."

Roy laughed. "It was only three minutes from the whole lesson anyway. I mean, there was still 57 minutes left. And the best thing is, teachers don't have the heart to kick me out of the class because I answer their questions and get top marks."

The two walked into the classroom, late as usual.

"Hughes, Mustang. You're late."

Roy ran a hand through his ebon hair and stared defiantly at the young woman. "Yes. You see, I had these girls following—"

"Sit down." The teacher-in-training glared at him, her amber eyes flashing dangerously.

As the two boys sat down, Roy allowed himself to dwell on her golden hair, pinned up by a simple brown clip. The sun's rays shone onto her side fringe, giving him the impression of glowing sunflower petals.

"Mustang." Her voice was a few notches lower and a warning look was evident on her face. "Stop staring aimlessly, get out your necessary equipment and pay attention."

Roy nodded. He would allow 20 minutes until he performed his first prank.

20 minutes came and went, and still no prank. However, that was due to the fact that the prankster had fallen asleep with his book standing upright on his desk, hiding his face. Which would have been okay if Riza Hawkeye hadn't called on him.

"Mustang, please do the class a favour by explaining the diagram shown in the textbook."

No response.

"Mustang." She began the trek towards his desk.

Maes Hughes worriedly tried to awaken his friend. He looked up in despair as the teacher got closer. "Roy!"

"Huh?!" His head jerked up as she stopped in front of his desk. All eyes turned to him, bemused.

"Ehh, sorry, _sensei._ I was reading such an _important _sector in the book I didn't notice you."

_Oh Roy. Couldn't you think of a better excuse? And to say it with that tone as well…_ Hughes shook his head.

She rapped sharply on the edge of his desk with her knuckles.

"Do not fall asleep in my class. See me after this period and detention after school."

Roy gave Maes a victorious smile as Hawkeye walked back to the board.

_Idiot. Figures, all he wants is a detention with Hawkeye-sensei._

The rest of the period went by quickly, students answering various questions and conducting several experiments.

And then, the end of class arrived and everyone filed out except for Roy, Maes and Hawkeye-sensei.

"Hughes, you may leave."

"Good luck, Roy!" Hughes pushed up his glasses. "I'll be cheering for you!" And he ran out of the classroom before Roy could do anything violent to him. But not before a rubber came sailing his way.

-

"Roy Mustang, do you really have to disrupt my class?"

"I wasn't. I was sleeping."

Riza Hawkeye sighed. "Your very _presence_ disrupts my class," she muttered.

Roy coughed to muffle the laugh that had threatened to rise from the aggravated expression on his teacher's face.

"You may go. Remember, detention after school. I shall be taking it, so there will be no pranks, okay?"

"Yes ma'am."

She watched his retreating form, feeling a like a burden had been lifted from her shoulders. _Yes, a big, big burden called Roy Mustang. _She laughed wryly and made her way to her desk to take a seat.

And through the hallways, a loud "ROY MUSTANG! I KNOW YOU PUT THESE THUMBTACKS ON MY CHAIR!" was heard clearly. Very clearly.

-

"Hey, Maes."

"Hm?"

"Hawkeye-sensei is my sort of girl. When I get married, I want it to be with someone like her."

Hughes just grinned as he heard the shouts of their chemistry teacher.

"I don't know if you're her sort of guy though."

**Owari**

-

**Author's Notes**

For those who don't know what a whoopee cushion is, it's a sort of balloon that when sat on makes a farting noise. Quite an amusing thing, I must say –grins-

I guess the only other thing I need to explain is _sensei._ Sensei: A Japanese term used to address a teacher.

Review?

--Duckii Mustang


End file.
